Honda's gang
by Itasuko-chan
Summary: Who knew that Tohru could be like this...possible story, review if u like it... TohruHatori
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"Why isn't it obvious? I'm your new, handsome teacher! After all, why would I pass up a chance to get to know my dear little brother better? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then…. what about your shop?"

"Oh, don't worry. I got Ritsu-chan to take care of it."

"But you don't have a teacher's degree, do you?"

"But of course I don't! You don't need a teacher's degree to teach Home Economics, and that's what I'm teaching!"

_Many of you may be wondering what is going on right now, and I don't blame you. Let's go back a day to when this first started._

"And as a last announcement, we will be having a new Home Economics teacher starting tomorrow, seeing as Takeda-sensei has unfortunately passed away. That's all class, you're dismissed." Tohru grabbed her bag and walked out the door to her locker, where she put her shoes on and hurried out to get to her part-time job. When she got there, she was greeted by Momiji.

"Hi, Tohru! Guess what? Papa sent me to tell you that you've been promoted! Normally since you have a part time job he wouldn't do it, but he says that since you've been working so hard he thinks you deserved it!" Momiji bounced up and down as he handed a packet of papers to Tohru. "These are the job description papers. Papa also said that you start tomorrow, and that you can take the rest of the night off! Wanna come play with me? Please? Please?" Tohru smiled.

"I'd love to, but I guess if I don't have work, I should get started on my homework. Maybe you can come over for dinner later instead?" She asked.

"Oh, okay! And I'll bring Ha'ri and Haru and Aya and Kisa and even Ritsu, too!" He said, bouncing.

"Then it's settled. I'll make a large dinner so nobody is still hungry after we eat, okay? Come over at seven."

"Okay!"

"What? Momiji, what are you doing here?" They turned their heads to see Momiji's mother and sister standing there.

"Oh, hello." Momiji bowed respectfully, Tohru following suit. "I was here to see Tohru, and the president asked me to take these papers to her. I was just leaving." Tohru sighed, wishing more than anything else in the world that Momiji could have a mother to love him at that moment so she wouldn't have to see him looking so sad.

"Yuki-kun, I've been promoted to secretary! Momiji's coming over to celebrate, and he's bringing Hatori-san, Tsuharu-kun, Ayame-san, Kisa-chan, and Ritchan-san as well."

"Congratulations. How about I go pick some strawberries and we can have them for dessert, okay?"

Seven o'clock rolled around, and in came Hatori, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Ritsu and Momiji.

"Aya couldn't come. He said he had some work to do."

"Thank the heavens." Tohru set up the table and they all sat down to eat.

"Thanks Tohru. Are you going to accept the job?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun." Tohru smiled as Momiji waved goodbye and walked out the door.

"Tohru-kun, I figured that it was a good time to get you a birthday present, seeing as you never told any of us yours. It's good timing that you got a promotion, too. Come outside." Tohru jumped and turned around to see Shigure smiling at her. He led her outside and they walked about five minutes until they came across a garage. He opened it up to reveal a silver car with a note on the windshield. It read 'Happy Birthday from the Sohma family.' She turned around and hugged Shigure.

POOF

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just so excited and I forgot and I'm sorry!" She put her head in her hands in frustration.

"It's okay, Tohru-kun, I would have hugged myself too."

POOF

"AHHHHHH!"

The next morning, the three of them drove to school in Tohru's new car. Then third period came around.

"Hello class. I am your new and handsome sensei, Sohma Ayame." And in he came.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"Why isn't it obvious? I'm your new, handsome sensei! After all, why would I pass up a chance to get to know my dear little brother better? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then…. what about your shop?"

"Oh, don't worry. I got Ritsu-chan to take care of it."

"But you don't have a teacher's degree, do you?"

"But of course I don't! You don't need a teacher's degree to teach Home Economics, and that's what I'm teaching!" Yuki moaned and buried his head in his hands. "Hello my dear Tohru-chan. How are you? I have a wonderful new outfit that would look perfect on you. Stop by the shop sometime."

"Um, okay."

"Kyonkichi! I didn't see you there!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Ah, yes. The wonders of youth. Ah yes. Anyway, I am Sohma Ayame, and I am Yuki's older brother." A group of girls squealed.

"Really?"

"Ah, yes. I remember when I was in high school. I looked just like Yuki does now."

"Nii-san, just stick to your subject."

"But that's no fuuuun!"

a week later-

"TOHRU! WHERE ARE YOU! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" a girl who looked about Tohru's age stampeded through Shigure's house, tearing it apart.

(Shigure: "Oh dear, more repairs. Why must everyone destroy my house?")

The girl walked up to Shigure.

"Hello, I'm looking for Honda Tohru. Does she live here?" Shii-kun sweatdropped.

"Shouldn't you have asked that before you tore my house apart? But yes, she does live here. You're almost as bad as Kyo over there."

(Kyo: "HEY!")

"Shigure, Kyo, we're home!" Tohru called.

"FINALLY I'VE FOUND YOU! YOU CAN'T HIDE ANYMORE! COME AND FIGHT ME!" the girl called.

"That girl sounds like Kyon-kyon." Yuki remarked. Tohru sighed.

"Suzume, what are you doing here?"

"So her name's Suzume?"

"Hai. Sakura Suzume. She's my cousin on my mother's side."

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Suzume threw a kick at Tohru's head, and Yuki moved to get in front of her, but before he could, Tohru ducked and countered, sending Suzu flying.

"WHAT THE HELL? SINCE WHEN CAN YOU FIGHT!" Kyo shouted.

"I'm sorry. I just pretended to have no idea how to fight. If I had let you know, then THEY could have found me."

"Ano…"

"I'll explain in the morning, I'm exhausted."

"Matte! What about dinner!"

"Right! I'll get on it right away!" She started to cook dinner when Yuki came up to her.

"What about your cousin?"

"Um, could she stay in a spare room tonight?"

"Hai. I'll go get a futon set up."

"Oh, no! I couldn't make you go through all that trouble! I'll do it after dinner."

"I must insist. You need your rest. I'll do it."

"Must you?"

"Hai."

"Okay, then. Arigatou."

"Do itashimashite."

Hello, how was it? This is my first furuba. The pairings are Yukiru and Kyosuzu.

Glossary:

Ano-um

Matte-wait

Hai-yes

Arigatou-thank you

Do itashimashite-you're welcome

please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Insanity at the Sohma House

_We resume this story with breakfast at the Sohma house. In the last chapter of this odd story, Tohru revealed that she actually COULD fight, and the mysterious character Sakura Suzume came into play. Tohru has been hiding things, and Ayame has been cooking up a storm (quite literally, thank you) Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I am your host, (hey where's the script!) Uhh, hold on a second. ( GET THAT THING BACK HERE NOW) Ahh yes, where was I?_ _I am your host, the great and invincible Naruto! ( what? It's the wrong script? That's for a different show? Now where's mine?_) _Ok this time for real. I am the almighty ruler of the universe_, _Ueshiba Kotarou! (who will not be seen in the actual storyline until much later in this chapter... hopefully)_

insane psychos rule the world

"Good morning, Yuki." Tohru said as Yuki walked through the door.

"Good morning, Shigure"

"Good morning, Kyo"

"Good morning, Ayame." Tohru paused in her daily greeting routine. "EEEEEEEEEEH? What are YOU doing here, Ayame-san?"

_Now, as we all know, Honda Tohru tends to overreact, as does Sohma Ayame_, _and as a result of this, the morning greeting turned into mass chaos involving a snake, a mouse, and a rice ball, as well as a little chirping sparrow._

"HONDA TOHRU, YOU WILL FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW, AND YOU WILL BE DEFEATED BY MY HANDS!" Suzume said with great energy as she burst through the door into the dining room.

"Eeeeeh? Good morning, Suzume-chan! How are you feeling?"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I AM FEELING AFTER YOU HIT ME LIKE THAT LAST NIGHT?"

"Oh, so you don't feel very good, Suzu-chan?"

"ARE YOU JOKING? I FEEL FINE! ILL SHOW YOU HOW GOOD I FEEL BYE GIVING YOU A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" Suzume ran towards Tohru at top speed as Tohru's eyes widened and the rice bowl in her hand was placed safely on the table.

_Now this part of the story reveals how, for the next few weeks, the Sohma house had to eat all their food off of plastic dishes._

"Suzu-chan, please don't do that! You'll upset the dishes!" But her warning came too late, and down the cabinet fell, and with a loud CLASH! all the dishes were broken.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! I'm so sorry, it's my fault that all these dishes are broken! I promise I will pay you back! I will work extra hard!" Tohru said with great conviction, as she thought that it was because of her that Suzume tried to get at her and instead ended up breaking all the dishes in the cabinet, and since it was the morning, all the dishes were clean except for the six rice bowls she had set on the table.

"There's no need for you to repay us, Tohru. After all, I don't make Kyo or Yuki pay for breaking my house up. I just make them fix it themselves." Shigure said with a laugh.

"If anyone should be paying us back it should be THAT girl, not you." Kyo said in anger.

"I don't believe there is a need for anyone to pay anyone back, Kyo." Yuki said in his faux-calm voice.

"Well, lets enjoy the meal! Tohru, will you get the dishes set for us? HAHAHA!" Ayame said flamboyantly.

_Now on this subject, when is Ayame not flamboyant? He's even flamboyant when he's trying to be serious. O.o_

This comment from Ayame caused Tohru to once again tear up, and for Yuki and Kyo to get the chance to hit Aya-san over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ayame said in a pained tone. "Well, I suppose that they say that the people who fight the most are the best of friends. HAHAHAHA! OW!"

"He deserved that." Yuki and Kyo said in unison before they realized what they had done and kicked each other in the face.

_And now its time for more craziness as I enter the scene! As well as my elder brother and assistant, Kosuke._

Kyo went flying into the garden as Yuki's kick connected. Finding his landing unexpectedly soft, Kyo jumped up immediately, to find that he had fallen on a person.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Kyo yelled, rather characteristically.

"My name is Ueshiba Kotarou, and this is my elder brother, Ueshiba Kosuke." Another man stepped out of the shadows. "Kosu-kun! You should be more careful!" The previously hidden man said in a playful voice.

"And you are one to talk, Kotarou?" The man Kyo fell on, now identified as Kosuke, said.

"Nope!" Kotarou said in a cheerful tone, causing everyone except Ayame to sweatdrop.

"You know, Ueshiba-otouto, I think we could be friends. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ayame said in a cheerful voice as he appeared next to Kotarou and swung an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't ever get that close to my brother again." Kosuke said in a menacing voice as his red eyes bore into Ayame's.

POOF

Ayame the snake wriggled away from Kosuke and wrapped himself around Shigure's neck.(Loosely, of course. We wouldn't want to hurt 'Gure-san, now would we? Heheheh)

"Kota-chan, is that you? And Suke-kun too?" Tohru had come out to see what the commotion was, and was now glomping Kosuke.

"Milady Tohru-sama, we have returned to retrieve you. Shin-sama is looking forward to your return." Tohru's eyes widened comically.

"You found Shin-chan? Wait, no. I can't go back. I won't risk all of your lives for the sake of seeing my younger brother again. You never found me, agreed?"

"But, milady, Shin-sama specifically ordered us not to return if we failed our mission. I also have been told to tell you that he is not afraid of being captured by them, and that he will do anything to see you again. He also mentions that he is one hour younger than you and he would appreciate it if you would stop calling him your younger brother." Tohru looked up to the sky in despair.

"Why do you have to be so self-sacrificing, Shin-chan? Why can't you just forget about me and move on? It just makes me want to come see you, but I know I can't do that. Why must you torture me so?" Tears were running down her cheeks. Tears of joy. "Well, I am glad. I know that it is not right for me to be glad that you are willing to sacrifice your life to see me again, but I just can't help it."

"Milady, why will you not return? You are the one who has been chosen to lead the greatest syndicate in the world, the one that controls all the yakuza and mafia members in the entire world. You could do anything, and surely that one little gang that is after you is no threat to us." Kosuke said in a saddened tone. "Do you not wish to be among your family again?"

"NO! It's not that... I just want to protect my family, both the Sohma one and the Honda one. There are two ways to protect people. I protect my Sohma family by keeping them close to me, but it is better to protect my Honda family by keeping myself isolated from them. I only wish for the best to happen to my family."

"I understand, but we still cannot leave here. We will stay with you and act as your personal protectors. We will protect the Blade of Silver Chaos, otherwise known as Honda Tohru-sama."

_And so this chapter ended on a serious note. Will Tohru's secret ever be revealed? Will the Sohma family forever be left in the dark? Will the story behind Shin and Tohru's past ever come to light? Well, who knows. Maybe. _

insane psychos rule the world

How was it? My computer caught a virus, so I wasn't able to update for a long time, and I lost all my files previously on the computer. It took a while to re-develop a good storyline, but I finally got it out! 


End file.
